Join The Villain
by and002
Summary: Mechanikat, Snooky, Delilah and Kevin's nasty cousin, Bailey, team up and, united, they capture Krypto and Streaky. It's up to Kevin, Andrea and the Dog Stars Patrol to rescue them.
1. Chapter 1

What started off as a typical summer day in Metropolis took an unexpected turn for a certain superdog and cat. At Centennial Park, Krypto and Kevin were playing fetch.

"Fetch, Krypto!" Kevin called out and tossed the Frisbee.

"I got it!" Krypto called back; he then went to retrieve it. After catching the Frisbee he then trotted back to Kevin and laid it at his feet.

"Good boy" said Kevin and rubbed Krypto behind the ears.

While Kevin and Krypto continued their game, Andrea was busy grooming Streaky.

"Hold still, Streaky!" she exclaimed.

Streaky let out an occasional hiss, obviously the bristles on the brush were bothering him. "Sorry, Andrea. This brush is killing me, can't you comb a little slower?".

"No problem" Andrea replied and started brushing Streaky at a slower pace. The orange tabby cat began to purr.

"Thanks, that's better" he continued.

Meanwhile, back at Kevin's house, Bailey walked up the drive way and went around to the backyard. So far he didn't see anyone around; he then proceeded to pull a video camera out pf a small carrying case. Bailey smirked for a moment.

"_With_ this video camera, I will record Krypto's rocket and then everyone will know that He's really Superdog!" he said triumphantly. Heading over to the dog house Bailey climbed down the ladder. "This time, Kevin, you and your dog won't get away" he muttered. Just then as Bailey stepped off the ladder he slipped on a rubber chew toy and fell over. "_Wait_ until I get my hands on that…" Bailey stopped short when he noticed his camera had been damaged in the fall. Oh no! Not my video camera!" he yelled. Getting up, Bailey kicked the wall. On a shelf above him _an_ intergalactic communicator fell off the shelf and_ landed_ on the floor_. _Bailey then picked it up to get a closer look._ "_What's this? It must be an MP3 Player" he said to himself. He placed the communicator in his right ear but there wasn't any sound. "_I_ don't hear any music. What a piece of junk!" said Bailey. Bailey then left the rocket and headed back up to the yard. After getting back up he then made his exit.

Back at the park…

Kevin glanced at his watch,_ "_It's almost lunch time, guys. We better get home".

Andrea nodded in agreement_ "_Yeah. I'm really hungry."

Krypto's tail was slightly waging "I could go for some kibble".

"And, I could go for some tuna fish." Streaky added.

Just then the group noticed Bailey heading in their direction.

"Hi, guys!" he greeted them.

"Bailey?" Kevin answered in a puzzled tone.

"What are you doing here?" Andrea asked.

"I decided to drop by and say hello" Bailey explained.

"Oh really?" Andrea said in a dull tone.

"I hope you're not attempting to prove that Krypto and Streaky are Superdog and Supercat!" Kevin continued.

"I've already tried" Bailey announced.

"Recently?" Andrea asked.

"Yep, but I failed I had a video camera to record Krypto's rocket, but when I got in, I stepped on a chew toy and fell… the camera was damaged. Tough break huh?" Bailey explained.

"Face it, Bailey You'll never prove that Krypto and Streaky are Superdog and Supercat" said Kevin.

"Yeah! Never, as long as Kevin and I are helping them." Andrea added.

"We'll just see about that! I won't rest until I prove that Krypto and Streaky are Superdog and Supercat." Bailey announced.

"Uh-huh, sure thing… In your dreams, Bailey" Kevin replied in a dull tone.

"Come on, Kevin. Let's go" said Andrea. The two of them then got on their bikes and left the park.

"Ohhh I can't stand them!" Bailey said angrily. He then noticed something as Kevin and Andrea were leaving the park.

"Huh, that brat is so determined" said Streaky,

"I'll say. He never gives up." Krypto agreed.

Bailey's eye's bucked "What the…? Krypto and Streaky can talk? But how can they…?" he stopped short and thought of something. He removed the communicator from his ear. Shortly after all he could hear was various barks and meows. After a few seconds Bailey then placed it back in his ear and could hear Krypto and Streaky talking again.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure Bailey will give up someday." said Andrea.

"Maybe but I doubt it" Kevin sighed.

"Even he tells everyone that Streaky and I are the heroes, no one will believe him." Krypto added.

"Yeah. Who does he think he is? Lord of the Proofs?" Streaky asked, just then they all started laughing.

Bailey then removed the communicator from his ear. "Aha! So this is a communicator! Cool! With this thing I can understand those superpets. And not only them, but also other animals. It seems that Kevin and Andrea have communicators too, but they didn't tell me that they had this kind of thing to understand their pets. No matter, now that I can understand them, maybe it'll be easier to get them and reveal their secret identities.".

A few feet away from Bailey; a certain feline duo was hidden in a bush.

"Did you hear that, Snooky?" Delilah asked.

"**Sure** did, and I can't believe it." he replied.

"That kid hates those superpets too and he's trying to unmask them." Delilah added.

"Yes, not to mention that he has a communicator to understand them and other animals." Snooky pointed out.

"We'd better tell Mechanikat about this." Delilah suggested.

"Good idea, let's go!" said Snooky and with that the two of them headed back_ to _the space pod and head back in space.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes later, Snooky and Delilah entered the ship. They entered in Mechanikat's control room, only to find him tangled in what looked like to be a ball of red yarn.

"Mechanikat! Delilah and I have something to tell you." Snooky announced.

"This had better important! I'm a little busy here!" Mechanikat answered. He sounded rather frustrated from being tangled.

"It is important, O' whiskered one and could be very useful." Snooky continued.

"You're never gonna believe what we have to report." Delilah added.

Once untangled Mechanikat, straightened himself up. "Go ahead, I'm listening.".

"We went to Metropolis to investigate just as you instructed us." Snooky continued.

"Uh-huh." Mechanikat said in a dull tone as he scratched his neck.

"And guess what?!" Delilah said, stepping in.

"What?" Mechanikat asked.

"We saw Krypto and Streaky with their owners and some other kid." Delilah explained.

"One of the boys was talking to them about revealing Superdog and Supercat's secret identities." Snooky added.

"**Which** boy said that? Can you describe him?" Mechanikat demanded to know.

"He's about the same size as the other kids." Snooky explained.

"_Has red hair…"_ Delilah added.

"A green t-shirt…"

"_Black shorts…"_

"And dark shoes."

"Is that all?" Mechanikat asked.

"Yes.'' Delilah sighed.

"Oh! I almost forgot one important detail…. He mentioned something about a communicator that can be used to understand animals." Snooky added.

"**He** also said that now that he could understand them, it could be easy to get those heroes to reveal their secret identities." Delilah pointed out.

"Hmm…" Mechanikat wondered as he tapped his fingers on the control panel. He then stopped and smiled, "You know what this means, don't you?"

"**That** if he unmasks the pets, he'll be the hero?" Snooky thought.

"And the whole town will congratulate him?" Delilah asked.

"No! It means that kid is bad, evil... I never thought I'd hear from you two about a brat that hates Superdog and Supercat very much just like I do. That boy may help me to capture those superpets" Mechanikat explained.

"Mechanikat, that's a great idea!" Delilah exclaimed.

"You're a genius, O' wicked one" Snooky said.

"Yes. All we have to do is kidnap that boy and ask him to join us for my plans of capturing Krypto and Streaky."

"We'll make plans to kidnap that kid right away, your crankiness!"

"Let's get to work, Snooky!"

"No! This job is too important for my assistants… I'll get him by myself. Later…"


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day…

Bailey was leaving his house for a walk around the city; ever since he was at home he had been entertaining himself with the communicator.

"It's awesome how I can understand animals with this communicator." Bailey said to himself.

Some distance away, waiting in an alley was Mechanikat. Looking out of the corner he noticed Bailey was heading in his direction.

"There's that little brat. Time to get to get work." he said to himself.

He then took out a sack and as soon as Bailey went by Mechanikat threw it over him.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he said triumphantly.

"Hey! What's going on? Let me out of here!" Bailey sputtered.

Mechanikat then made his exit.

Back on the ship…

"Mission accomplished! I have the kid" he announced.

"Way to go, O' fiendishly furry one." Snooky said.

"That was fast" Delilah pointed out.

"Now, let's introduce him to us." Mechanikat continued.

He then lifted the sack and Bailey stumbled out. After getting himself together he then looked around the room.

"What's going on? Where am I?" he asked.

"Welcome, kid." Mechanikat greeted him.

Bailey froze for a moment and then turned around.

"AAH!!! W-Who… are you?" The robotic feline approached him.

"_I_ am Mechanikat."

"Please,don't hurt me!"

"Relax, I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid. You just surprised me."

"Oh did I?"

"Yeah… sheesh! I've never seen an ugly talking cat like you before."

The fur on Snooky's neck stood up. "You dare to tell my boss that he's ugly?!"

"Watch what you're saying, buster!" Delilah said. The claws on her front paws were now exposed.

"Sorry!" Bailey replied. _"_Who are they?"

"These are my henchmen: Snooky Wookums and Delilah." Mechanikat explained. Just then a pair of Catbots walked by "Oh. And over there are my Catbots.".

Bailey scratched his hair. He was rather puzzled about the whole thing. "O…k. By the way, where am I and why did you kidnap me?"

"First of all, what's your name? then I'll explain."

"Name's Bailey."

"Bailey? Hmm….interesting name. Next question."

"Kay, first… Where am I and what do you want?"

"Well if you want to know, you're onboard my space ship."

Bailey laughed."Yeah right, like I believe you."

"Oh really? Look out the window."

Bailey did as he was told and looked out a nearby window. His jaw dropped at the site, he shuddered at the thought of it._ "_Whoa! I've never been in space before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Now, what'd you want me for?"

"I brought you here because I have an offer for you."

"Which is…?"

"Bailey, I think you and I should team up."

Bailey frowned a little.** "**Me? Work with you, for what?"

"To capture Superdog and Supercat."

"Superdog and Supercat? Wait a second…You know them too?"

"As crazy as it sounds, yes."

"Wow, but... why do you want my help?"

Now it was Delilah's turn to answer."Because we…"

Mechanikat cut her off. "I've got this one, thank you very much." The female semi longhair simply rolled her. "Bailey, I want to help me get those superpets, because I heard that you want to unmask them".

Bailey was a little surprised by this._ "_How'd you know that?"

"I sent Snooky and Delilah down to Earth to investigate. They saw you talking with those superpets and their owners."

"Sounds like you're talking about Kevin and Andrea."

Lifting his right hind leg, Snooky scratched himself for a moment. The fur on his neck had gone back down now. He asked "You know them?"

"Sure, Kevin and Andrea are next-door neighbours… They always try to prevent me from revealing Krypto and Streaky's secret identities. But I won't give up until I prove that their pets are really Superdog and Supercat."

"Interesting, I've tried several times to get those pets but I fail. I want to get them out of the way so that I can take over Earth" Mechanikat admitted.

"_Golly, this cat is crazy, I'd better play it cool till I get outta here"_ Bailey thought to himself. He snapped out of his thought when Mechanikat continued to speak.

"I can't do anything about my plan long as Superdog and Supercat are around...so what do you say, Bailey? We've both tried to get those fur-balls on our own but we failed… But if we work together we can capture them, and then take over the Earth. We will be known as the ones who defeated Superdog and Supercat!"

Bailey thought the whole thing over; it wasn't long until he made up his mind. "Alright, Mechanikat. I'm in!"

"You are?! Purr-fect. Care to shake on it?" The two of them then proceed to shake hands.

"But how are we going to trap them? They're pretty hard to catch."

"Oh don't worry. I know something that will help us. Come with me."

Bailey then followed Mechanikat to another room. Picking up a small box off a shelf he then handed it to Bailey.

"What's in here?" he asked.

"Open it and you'll find out." Mechanikat answered.

Bailey then proceeded to open the box."Whoa! A glowing rock!"

"Not just any rock. It's kryptonite."

"Kryptonite? That's Superman's weakness!"

"Super-who?"

"Never mind."

"Anyway… starting from tomorrow, Bailey, you are going to help capture those super-pests."

"No problem".

They all laughed with glee.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day…

Krypto and Streaky were patrolling the city, making sure nothing went wrong.

"Sure seems quiet today, doesn't it?" Krypto said.

"Yeah, it's weird…" Streaky agreed. Just then, Krypto's ears perked forward. He could hear something in the distance.

"Streaky! Did you hear that?"

"I sure did."

Using his telescopic vision, Krypto noticed something unusual at a nearby carnival. He was shocked at what he saw. "Oh no! It's Snooky Wookums and Delilah! They're at a carnival!"

"What could they be doing there?"

"I don't know but Mechanikat must be up to something…. Let's find out!"

The two superpets then headed towards the carnival. At the carnival, Snooky and Delilah were waiting for the superheroes.

"They'll probably pass through here and then… we got 'em!" Snooky said with a smirk.

"Mechanikat will be pleased, once we finish this assignment" Delilah added.

Snooky looked up for a moment. He saw Krypto and Streaky coming."Here they come!"

"Hold it, right there, you two!" Krypto growled.

"Sorry, Superdog, but we're kind of in a hurry." Snooky replied.

"Catch us if you can!" Delilah called out before she and Snooky took off in different directions.

"They're getting away, K-dog!" Streaky exclaimed.

"Oh no! They aren't! You go after Snooky! I'll try to find Delilah!" Krypto explained before the two of them split up.

Streaky went into a nearby warehouse, the dim lights made it rather difficult to see. "Alright, Snooky, I know you're in here.". "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are".

Snooky came out from behind a crate "OK…If you insist, I surrender.". Then he winked. Streaky noticed that.

"You got something in your eye?" Bailey then quietly got behind Streaky and placed a piece of kryptonite on the floor. "Wait a minute; something's not right here…" He collapsed. Then he noticed the kryptonite on the floor and groaned. "Oh no! Not that!"

"_It_ worked! We got Supercat!" Bailey said triumphantly.

"We sure did. One down, one to go" Snooky replied.

Meanwhile in the hall of mirrors…

"You can run, Delilah! But you can't hide!" Krypto called out.

"Fine, you caught me…" Delilah sighed as she came out of her hiding place. Krypto then started to approach her. "Psych!" she shouted before running down a hallway.

Letting out a growl of frustration, Krypto then went after her. He skidded and nearly missed a mirror at a dead end. He then tried to find a way out. "This is a joke.". Krypto then made a right turn down a corner and collapsed. He noticed the kryptonite there. "Kryptonite!". Delilah and Bailey then walked around the corner.

"Good work, Bailey!" she said.

"_Thanks. _Now we've caught both of them." Bailey added.

"You got that right." Snooky agreed, as he dragged in Supercat by his cape.

"We'd better get these two back to Mechanikat!" Bailey suggested.

"Yes. He'll probably want to sit down and hear about this." Snooky pointed out.

They all smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon…

Kevin and Andrea had noticed Krypto and Streaky didn't come back.

"This is strange. I haven't seen them since they left this morning." Andrea said.

"But, where did they go?" Kevin wondered.

"I have no idea but maybe we should look for them."

"Good idea. Let's go find them."

They climbed down the ladder of the tree-house. Just then they noticed a figure standing in the yard. It didn't take long for Kevin to recognize it.

"It's Brainy Barker!" he explained.

"Hello again, Kevin. Good thing I found you." the female Afghan replied.

"Hi, Brainy. Funny seeing you here."

"I know it's a bit shocking but I need your help."

"For what?" Andrea asked.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later but right now we must leave."

"We're right behind you." Kevin said.

Later…

Kevin and Andrea were on board the Dog Stars' ship. All of the Dog Stars were there (including Drooly).

"So, what's up?" Kevin asked.

"You've probably noticed that Krypto and Streaky have gone missing." Brainy Barker answered.

"Yeah. We did" Andrea replied.

"So did we and I think this might solve the problem. This was taken by a surveillance camera at a local carnival" Brainy explained.

The group watched the footage on the monitor.

"That's Snooky Wookums!" Bulldog said.

"And Delilah!" Andrea pointed out.

"They got Krypto and Streaky!" Kevin added.

"Yes. But they weren't alone. Take a look." Brainy replied as the footage continued to play. After a few seconds, she then pressed the pause button.

"Hey! That's my cousin, Bailey!" Kevin exclaimed.

"He must've helped them to capture Krypto and Streaky." Andrea concluded.

Pressing play on the control, Brainy continued to play the footage. The next thing they heard was this:

"_Thanks to you, it was easy to capture these fur-balls!" Snooky said._

"_Sure was. They fell for it." Bailey answered._

"_Would you two cut it out and help me over here?" Delilah called._

_Snooky and Bailey then helped Delilah place Krypto and Streaky in the shuttle._

After that Brainy turned off the tape.

"I don't get it. How could he have helped catch K…?" Kevin stopped short.

"Oh no! He probably found a communicator in the rocket!" Andrea groaned.

"Now what?" Kevin asked.

"We've already come up with a rescue plan." Brainy said.

"What are you gonna do?" Andrea asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Brainy offered.


	6. Chapter 6

Back on Mechanikat's ship, things weren't going so well for a certain superdog and cat. Mechanikat, Snooky and Delilah walked into the room. Krypto and Streaky were currently in cages with red lights in them. The choke chain around Krypto's neck prevented him from moving closer to the bars. When he saw Mechanikat, Krypto growled. Mechanikat and the rest of the group started laughing.

"That's pathetic." Bailey said. Just then, they all stopped laughing when an alarm went off.

"Enough of that! Quickly to the control room!" Mechanikat shouted. A short time later, the four them were in the next room, they noticed the Dog Stars' ship was right outside.

"Ohh, great… They probably tracked us down." Snooky groaned.

"Forget about that. Round up the catbots!" Mechanikat said.

"Will do." Delilah said who then left the room.

Meanwhile down the hall…

"OK. Here's the plan: we split up! Hotdog, Tail Terrier and Bulldog, you go that way; Paw Pooch, you come with me; Tusky Husky and Mammoth Mutt, you go with Kevin and Andrea" Brainy explained.

"And what about me?" Drooly asked.

Tail Terrier looked at him nervously. "You'd better stay here and keep watch."

"No problem." Drooly replied.

"Bleach! Say it! Don't spray it!" Hotdog said angrily.

"Sorry." was Drooly's reply.

It wasn't long before they all split up.

"Which way, Tusky?" Kevin asked.

Tusky sniffed the air for a moment. He whispered "This way."

A few minutes later, they found the kennel where Krypto and Streaky were kept. Krypto looked up and saw Kevin and Andrea entering the room with Tusky Husky and Mammoth Mutt.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Getting you out." Kevin answered.

Tusky flipped off a circuit breaker causing the light in the cages to go out. Mammoth Mutt then picked the locks, once open Kevin removed Krypto's choke chain.

"I don't get it. Your cousin Bailey was in on this." Krypto announced.

"We'll worry about that later. Now come on. We've got to get outta here!" Kevin said.

As they ran down the hall way they caught up with the rest of the group. Shortly after, they then proceed to make their exit but stopped short.

"Leaving so soon?" Mechanikat asked.

"How did you….?" Kevin was cut off.

"Don't ask." Delilah said.

"Looks like the buck stops here." Snooky pointed out.

"Not quite." Krypto said.

"Hi guys. Did you miss me?" Drooly asked.

"No! Not again! Run for it!" Snooky yelled who darted down the hallway.

"What's he running for?" Bailey wondered.

"Uh… guys." Delilah sputtered.

"Not now, Delilah." Mechanikat said.

"But, Mechanikat." Delilah continued.

"What is it?" he asked. He and Bailey looked up for a moment. He sighed "Here we go again."

Minutes later…

"Well, that about does it for you guys." Krypto replies who closed the door on the cage.

"We'll send you a postcard." Paw Pooch said, before they left the room.

"We'd better get going." said Brainy before they left the room.

Just then Bailey came out of his hiding place in a corner. "Whoa! What happened to you guys?"

"Never mind that! Just get us out of here!" Mechanikat yelled. He was red with anger.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day…

Everybody was back on the Dog Stars' ship.

"Excellent job, everyone. This'll be one for the book." Brainy said.

"Thanks for bringing us along, Brainy." Kevin said.

'You're welcome. You two did an outstanding job." Brainy replied proudly.

"I agree. That was awesome!" Paw Pooch agreed.

"Good show." Bulldog added.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Kevin continued.

"But still, how in the world did Bailey team up with Mechanikat?" Krypto asked.

"It's a long story. We'll explain on the way home." Andrea offered.

"Fine by me." Streaky said.

Meanwhile back at Centennial Park…

Mechanikat, Snooky, Delilah and Bailey arrived there in a space pod.

"But, Mechanikat! It wasn't my fault. Please, give me another chance!" Bailey said.

"Forget it! Weather it was your fault or not those super-pests got away!" Mechanikat replied. He, Snooky and Delilah were so angry. Then Mechanikat opened the door on the space pod.

"Uh….what are you doing?" Bailey asked.

"You're fired!" the three cats said simultaneously before tossing Bailey outside.

"Good day to you!" Mechanikat shouted, before shutting the door and taking off.

Once Bailey got up he noticed the communicator had fallen out of his ear.

"Hey! Where's the communicator? Oh no! I must've lost it!" Bailey concluded. Then he shouted. "No!"

The End!


End file.
